1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of storage systems for buildings, and more specifically to a storage system for storing paraphernalia under the floor of a building such as a dwelling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage space for buildings is becoming increasingly scarce. All solutions (e.g. closets) command floor space commensurate with the volume of the paraphernalia, i.e. things that are to be stored. In other words, the more that needs to be stored, the more floor space is occupied.
Floor space comes at an increasing premium. The solution of including a basement in a house so as to store paraphernalia there is somewhat illusory--if the expense of a basement is justified in the first place, then the paraphernalia nevertheless still requires proportional floor space that could be used otherwise.
Accordingly a solution is desired that allows storage without using floor space that is proportional to the volume of the stored paraphernalia, and preferably without wasting any floor space at all.